1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery data processor for preparing embroidery data based on figure data of an embroidery figure. The present invention further relates to a recording medium that stores an embroidery data processing program that can be retrieved by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embroidery data preparation devices have been known, for example, in the industrial sewing machine field, for enabling simple preparation of embroidery data based on figure data of an embroidery figure. One such embroidery data preparation device is configured from a general purpose personal computer system, and an image scanner, a hard disk, a keyboard and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display connected to the computer system.
When preparing embroidery data using this embroidery data preparation device, first, figure data that represents a figure is retrieved from where it is prestored in a hard disk. Alternatively, figure data representing an embroidery pattern could be extracted from pattern image data, which was retrieved by scanning a hand drawn embroidery figure or a printed image with the image scanner. The figure data is inputted into the personal computer system.
Here, an explanation will be provided for an embroidery sewing machine in which embroidery data prepared by embroidery data preparation device is used to sew embroidery patterns. As shown in FIG. 11, the embroidery sewing machine includes a sewing frame 12 and a needle 13. The sewing frame 12 supports a cloth in which the embroidery pattern is to be sewn using the needle 13. The embroidery sewing machine is capable of sewing in a maximum sewing range "a" having a width W and a height H.
After figure data is prepared, a mask "b" is designated. As shown in FIG. 11, the mask "b" is a rectangular sewing region positioned within the maximum sewing range "a". This mask "b" serves as a reference on which embroidery data supplied to the embroidery sewing machine is based. That is, the embroidery data includes the mask size, that is, the length and width of the mask "b", and stitch position data represented by coordinates, wherein the origin of the coordinates is the upper left point of the mask "b".
The embroidery data supplied from the personal computer is laid out to position the center of the mask "b" at the center of the embroidery frame 12. Then embroidery is sewn in the cloth based on the stitch position data. When embroidering with an embroidery sewing machine based on such embroidery data, the state of the mask "b" must be designated so as not to exceed the size, that is, the width W and height H, of the maximum sewing range "a" of the embroidery sewing machine.
Conventionally, embroidery data that fits within a region surrounded by the contour line is prepared based on figure data and on a mask that encompasses the figure. When the figure is a linear figure, then, based on figure data and on a mask that encompasses the linear figure, embroidery stitches for stitching the linear figure are prepared and then embroidery data, wherein the embroidery stitches fit within the mask, is prepared.
When embroidery data prepared using the above-described processes is for a large figure, then the mask that encompasses the large figure will also be large. However, embroidery can not be sewn if the mask exceeds the maximum sewing size of the sewing machine. An example will be provided while referring to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 shows a large "shooting star" figure. Because the "shooting star" figure is larger than the maximum sewing size "a" of the sewing machine, the smallest rectangle that encompasses all the figure data for the "shooting star" figure will also exceed the maximum sewing size "a". Accordingly, the embroidery sewing machine will be unable to sew the "shooting star" figure using figure data prepared with this smallest rectangle as the mask. the overall "shooting star" figure could be broken into components, that is, the polygonal star shape and the three "shooting" lines, and a separate mask used for preparing figure data for each component. However, the star shape would still require a mask that is larger than the maximum sewing size of the embroidery sewing machine, so that in the end the figure data representing the star shape could still not be used by the embroidery sewing machine.